


BF=Best-Friend or Boy-Friend?

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret love, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De entre todos los amores de su vida y personas a su alrededor, Stiles jamás pensó enamorarse de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Hay personas que dicen que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo hace la relación más duradera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BF=Best-Friend or Boy-Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH!!! Segunda historia de la semana para San Valentín Sterek. En lo personal a mi me encanta ese amor que nace entre amigos, porque ya conoces a esa persona, sin maquillaje no mentiras, ambos saben quienes son y saben la forma en que ambos aman, así que decidí hacer un poco de esta amistad-amor.
> 
> Pasen, lean y espero y les guste uno de los más puros amores <3

Era la segunda vez en la semana, Stiles yacía en el borde de su cama con la ropa desaliñada, los hombros caídos, las manos lastimadas y el rostro vuelto un desastre, los ojos hinchados y rojos, las mejillas húmedas.

—Es suficiente— exclama Derek a media habitación sin terminar su recorrido al baño donde iba a encender la ducha. Stiles da un pequeño salo en su lugar levantando los ojos llorosos hacía el moreno. La luz amarillenta de la lámpara en el techo dibuja la silueta de Derek sobre la alfombra, Stiles se pregunta desde cuando su amigo había sido tan guapo.

Desde pequeños siempre habían sido inseparables y Derek siempre le defendía, Derek siempre era el más audaz, interesante y ahora guapo, a Stiles no le molestaba en nada, solo que si se hubiera dado cuenta de la atracción que Derek inevitablemente causaba en él, entonces ahora no estuviera sufriendo por el idiota de Chris.

—Derek, ya no importa, ya lo deje, esta vez definitivamente— intervino Stiles poniéndose de pie para llegar a el moreno.

—Stiles, ese imbécil te golpeo esta vez, no fue una simple discusión, ¡ahora te golpeo! — bramo Derek con la cara roja de ira, las manos echas puños a sus costados, Stiles se encogió en sí mismo dando un paso atrás ante el tono alto del moreno. Derek enseguida se arrepintió de su acción. —Stiles, lo siento, es solo que…— se disculpó relajando las manos y colocándolas en los hombros del castaño que se estremeció un poco bajo el toque, la ira volvió en Derek de tan solo pensar que si Stiles tenía miedo de que alguien le tocara o hablara fuerte, era por culpa del idiota de su ahora ex novio. —Stiles— llamo Derek suavemente haciendo que el chico se sentara de nuevo en la cama, los hombros de Stiles se sentían tan afilados y tensos bajo sus palmas.

 —No quiero que te metas en problemas, y menos con ese idiota— insistió Stiles refunfuñando por lo bajo lo último. Derek mordió sus labios tratando de buscar algo que decir que no causara más preocupaciones a Stiles.

—Pero necesito hacerle saber que no estás solo y quiero que tu estés seguro— La mano de Derek inconscientemente fue a dar a la mejilla hinchada de Stiles donde un hematoma morado comenzaba a oscurecerse más.

—Derek, yo voy a estar bien, él ya no me hará daño— finalizo Stiles llevando su manos hasta donde la de Derek estaba, y así dejo que su palma cubriera los dedos del moreno inclinando la cabeza para sentir más el tacto tibió de Derek.

—Pero yo siempre te protegeré— prometió Derek inclinándose hacía el frente, por un momento Stiles pensó que le besaría, y aunque no estaría nada mal aun no era el momento, aún estaba confundido, pero en su lugar, Derek solo recargo su frente en la barbilla del castaño, sintiendo como la respiración de este le alborotaba los mechones de cabello, viendo más de cerca sus lunares perdiéndose bajo el cuello de la camisa, casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, el cosquilleo por la cercanía le llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Aunque Derek quería besarle sabía que era demasiado rápido, Stiles aún tenía que estabilizarse, así que mientras seguiría siendo su amigo como siempre lo había sido.

—Ahora solo seremos nosotros dos de nuevo— murmuro Stiles llevando su otra mano a la nuca de Derek, dejándola ahí para dar énfasis a sus palabras. —Ningún otro chico o chica tontos nos separaran— afirmo el castaño sonriendo mientras dejaba un beso en el cabello del moreno, Derek se alegró de estar oculto de la mirada de Stiles ya que su sonrojo estaba seguro hacía brillar su rostro como luz de navidad.

—Sí, solo nosotros— concordó el moreno dejando su otra mano en la rodilla de Stiles.

Y así se quedaron ambos por unos minutos, llenándose con al presencia del otro hasta que Derek decidió levantarse para ayudar a Stiles a cubrir sus heridas ya que no querían que el sheriff le viera así, y de paso también conseguirían un cambio de ropa de Derek para que Stiles pasara la noche ahí.

*~*~*

—Si papá, no te preocupes, me portare bien- aseguro Stiles mientras del otro lado de la línea el sheriff le amonestaba por no haber ido a dormir ya. Derek entro despacio a la habitación llevando ya el pijama puesta y los dientes lavados. —Sí, descansa, buenas noches— se despidió el castaño justo cuando Derek se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Stiles colgó la llamada y dejo su móvil en el buro a lado del cabecero antes de girarse a mirar a Derek.

—Mi madre dice que no durmamos tan tarde— informo el moreno mirando a Stiles que parecía ya más compuesto, los ojos ya no los tenía hinchados ni rojos y estaba sonriendo mientras regresaba a Derek la mirada, eso causo una sacudida en el estómago del moreno.

—Realmente yo si tengo sueño— confeso el castaño intentado contener un bostezo, Derek sonrió ante la mueca extraña que Stiles había hecho mientras hablaba.

—En ese caso mejor hay que dormir— acepto Derek metiéndose bajo las sabanas esperando a que Stiles hiciera lo mismo. Y aunque durante toda su infancia ambos compartieron cama, ropa, sofá y espacio personal, algo en esa noche se sentía diferente, como si esta vez fuera más íntimo. Stiles se mordisqueo el labio inferior tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. —Vamos Stiles, ven a dormir que se hace tarde— ordeno el moreno levantando las sabanas a su lado para que Stiles entrara.

El castaño dejo de moverse para por fin recostarse a lado de Derek, el espacio era tan pequeño que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amigo abrazarle, podía sentir el cosquilleo de su piel rozando con al de Derek, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado.

—Tus pies están fríos— comento Stiles para romper el silencio incomodo que se instaló cuando quedo frente a frente con Derek ambos acostados junto al otro. El moreno sonrió tímidamente.

—Entonces ponte calcetines— recomendó Derek cambiando su sonrisa a una más atrevida, una que Stiles le había visto utilizar con las porristas del quipo pero que nunca le había abrumado tanto como en ese momento donde ambos estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se combinaban. Stiles desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza, ya se sentía adormilado y no quería volver a salir del calor de las sabanas. —Bueno, ven aquí— llamo Derek colando una mano bajo la cabeza de Stiles y la otra donde su cintura estaba para atraerlo más a su espacio, Stiles se resistió un poco pero entre el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Derek y la somnolencia que comenzaba a cerrarle los ojos al último dejo que Derek lo pegara a su pecho para que así el castaño descansara la cabeza justo entre el hombro y cuello de Derek.

—Eres muy calientito— murmuro adormilado Stiles con sus manos en la cintura del moreno agarrando la tela de la camisa como si fuera a escapársele.

—Ya duerme Stiles— aconsejo el moreno dejando que sus dedos acariciaran el cabello detrás de la nuca de Stiles. Estando así era como volver seis años en el tiempo y revivir el duelo de Stiles, el momento en que se refugió en Derek y todo el tiempo dormían abrazados para que Stiles no tuviera pesadillas.

Derek sabe que fue en ese entonces que descubrió estar enamorado de su amigo pero por su amistad nunca lo dijo además de que eran muy pequeños, ahora en la misma posición en una diferente situación Derek reafirmaba que Stiles era su todo. Tal vez si se atreve y espera un tiempo, puedan estar juntos. Ya va siendo hora de dejar el miedo atrás y luchar por lo que quiere.

A veces es bueno enamorarte de tu mejor amigo y conocerlo tan bien que sabes cuando está enamorado y cuando esta encaprichado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y estén teniendo una linda semana.


End file.
